A number of washing implements have been used to scrub the human body. Such washing implements include washcloths, sponges, brushes, "loofahs" and other devices. Some of these implements are helpful to scrub areas of the body that are difficult to reach, such as the human back. Unfortunately, many of these implements are made of materials that either are not very durable, or are difficult to clean. Typically, such instruments must be washed in a washing machine or in a separate washing procedure in order to be thoroughly cleaned.